deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremor Vs Toph
Toph vs. Tremor is a What-If? episode of Death Battle Description Avatar the Last Airbender vs. Mortal Kombat! Two earth manipulating masters go head to head. Can Tremor defeat "the greatest earth bender in the world?" Interlude Rush: Earth. It has been used by many combatants. It has proved to be a very useful weapon, especially for these two. Bolt: Toph, the blind bandit Rush: And Tremor, the earth manipulating ninja Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt Rush: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle Toph (Cues Panda Lily) Rush: Born in the year of 88...uh AG Bolt: What the heck is an AG? Rush: Toph was born to the wealthy Beifong family from Gaoling. Born blind, she sheltered by parents, who believed her blindness made her a very fragile child who couldn't take care of herself. They went to such extreme measures that the world didn't even know Toph existed. Bolt: But oh how wrong they were Rush: Fustrated at her parents, Toph ran away from home and found herself lost in a cave. Luckily this cave was inhabited by Badgermoles Bolt: Badgermoles? Rush: Like Toph, the badgermoles are blind so they took a liking to her. They then taught Toph the greatest secrets to earthbending. Bolt: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate stone with her mind. Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way. Rush: The Badgermoles also taught Toph how to see with Earthbending. With her "seismic sense," Toph can detect the exact location of a person or object through their interactions with the Earth. She can even detect the location of Earth, even if it isn't connected to the ground Bolt: Somehow...Anyway Toph's seismic sense allows her to anticipate the movements of her opponent and react faster than most benders. It took Toph six years to master earthbending. She even won Eath Rumble IV multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit." Rush: But Toph didn't stoph her training with just earthbending. She has demostrated her mastery in the art of sandbending and mudbending. She can even change the density of whatever she bends to make it as hard as she wants it. An example is when she turned sand into stone. Bolt: Speaking of hardening, I... Rush: She's 12 in the show and 15 in the comics Boomstick. Bolt: Oh, well nevermind then. But Toph greatest feat is how she discovered a whole new type of bending, one thought to be impossible. Metal bending. Rush: By manipulating the earthly composition within, Toph can bend nearly all types of metal just as well as stone, with the exception being pure metals without a trace of Earth in them, like Platinum. Bolt: She grew up to teach metal bending to others. Rush: She eventually lead a metal bending police force Bolt: And that was after winning Earth Rumble IV, holding a castle sized library, dueling King Bumi to a stand still, and lifting a 150 billion ton mountain? Jeez. Rush: She even held her own against Korra. Bolt: You know? The avatar that can attack with all 4 elements. Rush: She even defeated the sand controlling ninja, Gaara of the Desert. Bolt: Uh Rush, many Death Battle fans don't find that fight legit Rush: Oh Toph: I am the greatest earth bender in the world. Don't you two dunder heads ever forget it Tremor Rush: Not much is truly known about the background of Tremor, the Earth manipulating ninja. Bolt: What is known however is that he's not one of the good guys. Rush: Well of course he isn't. I mean look at him. Does he look like a good guy? Bolt: Rush? Are you trying to be funny? That's my job. You're suppose to stick to being boring. Rush: Says who? I can be funny. Bolt: Can we get back to talking about Tumor here Rush: His name is Tremor. Described as possessing the power of an Earth Elemental, Tremor is capable of controlling many different type of minerals under the ground. He can summon rocks of various sizes, create intense Earthquakes, and cover his body in various types of Earth including rock, gold, and even lava. Bolt: Is it because he's so....hot? Rush: Please stop, Bolt. You're hurting the readers. Bolt: Fine. Tremor can shoot fireballs, drop rocks from out of the sky which can upgraded to magma when he has his lava skin on, damage his opponents by emitting ground vibrations, and even turn rocks into a rocky buzz saw. Rush: Tremor can intensify the crystal protection over his skin, effectively turning it into armor. Bolt: Yeah he can even summon deadly spikes from the ground to impale his opponents. He can also propel himself into the air by using his krystal. Rush: But Tremor has two more brutal moves. His first X-ray is "Throw." With this, Tremor uses his earth powers to hit the opponent in the face, does a ground pulse to hit their leg and another one to knock them away Bolt: And his other X-Ray is "Rock Slam." With this Tremor picks up a large boulder and slams it on top of his opponent, taking them down Rush: And he has so many brutalities. He has over 10. Most of them involve throwing Earth, magma, crystal, or by just turning the opponent into rock or gold. Bolt: And last but not least are his fatalities. With "Stalag-Might" Tremor summons three stalagmites to impale his opponent from behind in three areas of their body (waist, chest, and head) in quick ascending order. Tremor then walks over to the dying opponent slowly, forming his arms into stony hammers and crushes their head in an explosion of gore and the stalagmite that was speared into their head, truly killing the opponent, with blood coming up from the bloody stump. And there's Stone Tomb, where Tremor traps the opponent's feet in stone and then summons two walls to crush the victim. Rush: Tremor is an unstoppable force. With his insane strength, durability, and mastery of h2h...only few can stand up to the stone ninja. Intermission Rush: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEE! Death Battle Strunton In the middle of a canyon, Tremor was sitting on the edge of a cliff meditating. He felt a shake in the Earth. Tremor glanced over his shoulder and saw an elevator made of Earth. The elevator opened and out came Toph Beifong, the blind bandit. Toph walked out of the elevator. Toph: I still can't believe that Aang is dead. I can't believe he lost to that white haired, ghost kid. Toph kept walking and saw Tremor glancing over at her. Toph: Hey Rocky. Can you stop staring at me? It's really really creepy for a grown, whatever you are to be staring at little girls you know. Tremor stood up. Tremor: You do not belong here. This sacred ground. LEAVE NOW! Toph laughed Toph: And if I don't? What you gonna do about it tough guy? Toph stomped the ground and caused a pothole to appear on the scene Tremor: You dare desecrate this sacred ground. Alright, I think it's time to put you in your place little girl. Toph: Go ahead and try tough guy. FYI, the last guy that's tried to confront me got crushed in his own armor FIGHT! (Cue Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Forest at Night ) Toph attacked. She threw one rock at Tremor, and then another, and then another. Tremor hardened his fists. He used stone punch to destroy all the rocks Toph threw at him. Tremor threw his Rolling Stone towards Toph, but Toph stopped the attack by forming an Earth Wall. She then threw the Earth Wall towards Tremor but Tremor managed to break the wall. "Interesting," Tremor said. "I've never fought anyone who can use Earth just as well as I can." "Heh, me neither," Toph said. "That's because no one can Earth bend as good as me." "Don't get cocky kid," Tremor said. Tremor summoned rock spikes, but Toph was quick to react and jumped out of the way. Toph returned the favor and attacked with her own earth spikes. One spike managed to hit Tremor in the arm. Tremor dashed towards Toph. "Let's see if you can handle this," Tremor said. Toph put on her Earth armor. (Cue Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Hidden Leaf Village Riverside Theme) Tremor got in close. He began to throw attacks but Toph was able to anticipate the attacks and dodge them. Tremor decided to attack faster. He managed to hit Toph. He hit her so hard that she flew out of her Earth armor. "Hey ugly! Didn't they teach you not to hit girls?" Toph said. Tremor got in a stance. "ENOUGH OF YOUR TALKING!" Tremor said. Tremor then shot fireballs at Toph. Toph was on the defensive. She quickly opened a hole into the ground and avoided the fireball. She jumped into the hole and closed it. "This is crazy! He's an earthbender and a firebender? How am I going to beat this?" Toph said before she felt the ground shake. She then got launched out of the ground. She landed hard on the ground. She looked up at Tremor. "That was some earthquake you made to get me out of the ground. "There's more where that came from," Tremor said. Tremor began to start stomping the ground. But before he could land his foot on the ground, Toph quickly made a landslide under Tremor's foot. Tremor landed on the landslide and before he could realize, Tremor now knew how to do the splits. "OOOOOOOOOOH!" Tremor screamed into the air. Toph hit Tremor with Earth pillars, which sent Tremor flying. While in the air, Tremor performed a rock drop. Toph was able to sense the rock and Earth bent it. She redirected the rock back at Tremor. "Oh crap," Tremor said. The rock hit Tremor. Tremor landed on the ground. He got up. "Had enough?" Toph taunted. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Tremor yelled. His skin then turned into lava. He threw lava at Toph. Toph barely dodged the lava. "He can lava bend too?!" Toph questioned. Tremor summoned magma to burn Toph alive, but she managed to dodge it. "Well I'm glad lava is a form of Earth." Toph then smashed the ground and smoke filled the air. "You can't hide from me," Tremor said. Before he realized, mud hit him in the eye. "Ugh such disrespect!" Another stone hit him in the stones. "This-" Tremor was cut off by Toph, sunk Tremor into the ground. Only Tremor's head was above the ground. Toph walked towards Tremor. "You little brat," Tremor said. "GG rocky," Toph said. She stomped the ground and Earth spikes hit Tremor in the head. She then stomped the ground one more time and broke Tremor's neck. K.O! Toph walked away from the canyon. Conclusion Bolt: WAIT WHAT?! How did this happen? Did Tremor just get his butt kicked by a 12 year old girl?! BS! Rush: Now come on Bolt. Let's explain why she won. Bolt: This better be good. Rush: Now yes, Tremor had the edge in strength, durability, and h2h combat but that wasn't enough for him to win. First of all, Tremor would have to get in close in order to use his only advantages, but considering Toph tends to over defend, the chances of Tremor getting in close are very slim. Bolt: Yeah. Also Toph's earthbending allowed her to counter almost anything Tremor could've thrown at her, except for the lava of course. However she can sense the lava since it's another form of Earth. Rush: Also Tremor's geokinesis lacks the versatility and flexibilty that Earthbending has for Toph. Bolt: Also there's the fact that Toph is used to fighting Earth manipulators for years, while Tremor has never fought anyone who can use his own attacks against him. Rush: And apparently Toph can lift a 150 billion ton mountain. Bolt: Also, Tremor is covered in rocks. Obvious disadvantage is obvious. Toph just rocked Tremor's world. Rush: The winner is Toph Beifong Trivia *This is Strunton's 4th fight *This is Strunton's 3rd fight featuring an Avatar character. The first 2 were the Blaze the Cat vs Azula and Aang vs Danny Phantom *The beginning of this fight is very similar to Gaara vs. Toph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Strunton Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Earth' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Avatar vs. Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant